Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exhaust heat recovery device structure.
Related Art
There is known a technique in which an exhaust heat recovery device is connected to an exhaust pipe that discharges gas generated by an internal combustion engine, and, due to heat exchange being carried out between cooling water and the gas, the cooling water is heated and warming-up of the internal combustion engine is promoted. As a structure of such an exhaust heat recovery device, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-161593 discloses a structure in which an exhaust heat recovery device and an engine (an internal combustion engine) are connected by a heater warm water path, and cooling water is circulated between the exhaust heat recovery device and the engine.